1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security devices, and in particular to an alarm for protecting articles which are secured by bands extending about the article. More particularly, the invention relates to an alarm attached to one or more of the bands extending about the article which sounds an alarm if the tension of the band is reduced by unlawful manipulation of the securement bands.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting boxes containing various expensive merchandise, books and other similarly structured packages or objects from being opened and the contents thereof being removed without authorization from store personnel. Also, consumers want to visually inspect various packaged expensive articles before deciding to purchase them for reviewing the printed material on the packages and learn other details of the contents. The store is faced with the problem of how to protect these expensive articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One method used to protect these packages and their contents is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case which can only be accessed from behind a counter of a retail store. The consumer can view the article through the glass, but is unable to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed on the box unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. Also, in large retail stores the problem arises of getting the selected merchandise to the customer after the customer wishes to purchase the same without subjecting the merchandise to theft.
Boxes and box-like structures are also subject to unauthorized opening when being shipped via courier. These articles can be easily opened and resealed without the recipient or the sender knowing of such actions. Shipped packages can be secured within a security container with a locking mechanism, but these containers are expensive to purchase and add size and weight to the package making it more expensive to ship. Also, would-be thieves can gain unauthorized access to the contents of these containers by picking the lock mechanism.
Few prior art locking devices have adequately solved the problem of securing packages or objects in a closed condition while being displayed in retail stores or shipped from one location to another. Some prior art security devices include a wire, band or similar ties which wrap around an article and is secured by some type of locking mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,760. Other locking devices have a cable which extend about the object to be secured together with a take-up reel mounted in the lock member for tightening the cable by a crank handle in the lock mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,407, 4,756,171, 4,896,517, and 5,156,028. Other security devices use various straps, cables, cords etc. which extend about the object and are secured in some manner such as a permanent seal which requires the surrounding tie to be cut after purchasing of the object by the customer. Although many of these devices perform satisfactory in preventing theft, thieves still are able to circumvent the security provided thereby at times by wiggling, stretching or partially collapsing the container if made of cardboard or other flexible material, sufficiently to slip the band, cable etc. off of the package without disturbing the locking mechanism or cutting the tie which could sound an alarm.
Thus, the need exists for a security device, and in particular an alarm which is adapted for use with an article or package secured by a band, cable, wire or other type of tie which is wrapped about the package, which will sound an alarm should some type of unlawful action reduce the tension on the securement band.